


Unsociable Career Buddies

by isindismay



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: Of course Agent Kay and Sam I Am have crossed paths while carrying out their professions.
Kudos: 7





	Unsociable Career Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the Green Eggs/MIB crossover I've been planning to write, it's more of a prelude. But perhaps I will write more of this.

Agent Kay sat in the corner of Stinky’s Sinkhole, the only place for miles where he could get a decent drink. He was half listening to the other patrons aggressively planning a surprise birthday party for one of their kids.

“Hey there. How come you’re sitting here all alone?” 

Kay looked up and then down at the now familiar furry yellow man grinning at him from under a big floppy hat.

“There ain’t many opportunities to make friends in my game, kid,” Kay said, swirling his drink around in his glass.

Sam hopped up onto the stool beside him and then rested his chin on his hands and leant forwards. “Yeah. Not in mine either.” He sighed and looked sad for a moment, then brightened and held out his arms. 

Kay glanced up at him.

“C’mere, unsociable career buddy!” Sam said. And when Kay didn’t, he gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

Kay glanced around at the bar. “So Sam, what brings you here?”

“Oh you know, same old, same old.” he said. “What about you?”

Kay nodded. “All I can tell you is it ain’t about you this time.”

Sam smiled widely. “Oh, remember when we first met? That was fun.”

“If you call almost getting killed by Giroosters fun.”

“Oh, it was,” Sam sighed happily.

Kay shook his head. “You know, I think I could maybe use your help.”

Sam puffed up in excitement. “You could?”


End file.
